Forgotten
by coolguy.cg
Summary: A drama/romance with Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi.  A story about loss and redemption with love abound in all places
1. What We Lost

Author's Note:

This story was written about…10 years ago. I was searching my computer to find old documents to delete and I found a certain little Digimon story entitled "Lost Hope". It was my first work of prose and it strived to be a romance/mystery with a small pinch of character study. This story was…for a lack of a better term: terrible. It was choppy, short, and written like a child with an over-enthusiastic fantasy about the TV show.

So here I am, 10 years later sitting at my computer thinking what to do.

Rockefeller once said, "A museum has to renew its collection to be alive, but that does not mean we give [up] on important old work."

So as a museum of my own work, that is exactly what I intend on pursuing.

No mystery this time: just straight romance…though maybe not in the most obvious sense.

* * *

**What We Lost**

"Hey, buddy. I think you better go home for the night. I'll get you a cab."

"No…I want another one"

"Look, buddy. I can't serve you another. Hell, one more drink and you'll be that much closer to being as belligerent as you were last week. I don't want to have to throw you out again. You're a good guy, but I think it's time you went home."

"I said…give me a damn shot!"

"I'm calling the cab! You're going home"

"What the fuck? No give me my goddamn shot!"

"That's alright, sir; I got him"

"Who are you?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Please take him home…I trust you'll do that for me"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Let's go home, buddy. Thanks, sir. And no worries, I'll make sure he gets home."

* * *

Tai woke up in the morning on a wooden floor; his face was resting sideways on a firm and uncomfortable pillow. His neck ached from the awkward sleeping position and his body fell a little weak. The sun shining through the window had a pinkish-golden color that made Tai feel welcomed. It was almost as if the sun was smiling straight at him, Tai groggily picked himself up and sat up against the bed that was to his left. He must have fell off the bed somehow because the blanket was lazily hanging off the bed frame. The room he was in felt homely; it had the glossy floors in addition to a wooden wardrobe standing majestically right next to the open window. The walls were painted a light greenish-blue. Only then he realized he wasn't in his own house; it was really clean. Tai then put his hands to his head immediately as he felt a headache coming on.

"_What the hell happened last night?"_ Tai thought to himself still confused by the unusual surroundings. He looked around searching for a clue as to where he might be. His heart started to race and his breathing heavier. He got up and stumbled out the door and into a narrow hallway with the same colored walls. He saw posters and bass guitars lining the hall and walked up to one of the posters advertising a band. Instantly, Tai let out a sigh of relief and slowed his breathing.

"Matt," Tai said quietly as he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. The poster contained a large picture of the band _Teenage Wolves_, Matt's band from the end of college. As Tai walked down the hallway, he was sent on a musical journey as he saw the band slowly evolve into _Wolf_. The members were considerably older by the eleventh poster and almost unrecognizable from the first one he saw.

"After all those years, Matt, you still hang on to the name 'Wolf,'" Tai said out loud.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Tai turned around in an instant and saw an attractive, slender woman in a casual yellow dress glaring at him holding a cardboard box labeled "KITCHEN". The woman had long brown hair that curled at the tips with a blue hair clip on top. She looked familiar to Tai but he was speechless because of the whole situation.

"Well answer me! Shit, Tai. It's been twelve years since the reunion at Davis' restaurant and I haven't seen you at all since then! And all of a sudden you're here in my house?" She had a glare in her eyes, a glare that could only belong to Sora.

"Look Sora…things haven't been going well for me…"

"And you could have called!" Sora dropped the box on the table angrily. "What happened? You used to keep in touch with me; anytime there was a problem, you called me, walked over to the apartment or made an attempt to find me. We used to get dinner after work all the time."

"You know what happened, Sora. Things…"

"I know damn well what happened but that doesn't give you an excuse to not talk to me and keep me out of your damn life."

"Look you don't understand."

"I do, Tai! Ever since you found out about Matt and me. I know you loved me…and it killed me everyday to know that I never told you till the day he proposed."

"Sora, but I moved on."

"Yeah with Mimi! I honestly can say I was a little upset when I heard about you two getting married. Maybe I was a little jealous but I got over it. I thought things were fine at the reunion. We all had a few drinks and talked over good times. I thought things would work out. Then you stop calling and stop talking to any of us, including Matt! How the hell could you do that to us? I tried every day to call, even writing, but you never responded to me at all!"

"Shut up!" Tears rolled down Tai's eyes. Sora was taken aback by the sudden response. "I know you guys called. You didn't think I felt like shit not picking up the phone at all? Well guess what, I did. It burned me all the way to my core knowing I was leaving the people I loved outside of my life."

"Then why did you leave us in the dark then, Tai?"

"Because…" Tai's eyes swelled up even more as he bit his own hand and started to cry. Sora's anger slowly disappeared and transformed into sincere concern. Tai leaned up against the poster on the wall and slid down to the ground, taking the poster with him. Sora walked over and knelt beside him and lifted the sagging poster away from Tai's face. He had aged considerably since she last saw him: his hair remained the same long length but was unkempt and untidy. His chin had a bit of stubble and his cheeks caved in a small amount. Sora sat beside Tai and waited for him to speak.

"Sora, Mimi isn't a bad person. I love her so much. I don't understand why you are so caught up in the past with us…"

"Tai, I'm sorry…"

Tai sniffed and caught his composure for a second.

"I've lost so much. And I'm losing more every day," Tai said quietly to the ground. Sora placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Tai turned and looked Sora straight in the eyes.

"Alzheimer's…Mimi's fucking thirty six and she can't even remember my damn name."

* * *

"_Tai, I have to tell you something."_

"_Yeah what is it Sora?"_

"_You're a great guy and all…and I know we've spent a lot of time together."_

"_Yeah, it's been great! I think we have a good thing."_

"_That's…the thing. Matt proposed to me…and I said yes."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I should have told you, I'm sorry"_

"_No…it's OK...I'm happy for you."_

"_No, Tai don't walk away like that"_

"_I'll talk to you later"_


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

**-Picking up the Pieces**

"Tai…I'm so sorry…"

Sora's eyes began to swell and started to feel extremely heavy. The excess weight on her eyes forced her to let out tears that slowly caressed her cheeks as they rolled down her warm face. Uncontrollable sadness took hold of her and gripped her tight.

"Tai, I'm so sorry for what I said…had I known…"

"Sora," Tai interrupted her and looked at her intently. His eyes reflected a broken man mending a dying heart.

He picked up his will to speak and whimpered to Sora, "I wish I had known as well."

* * *

"_Tai! C'mon dear we are gonna be late!"_

"_I know Mimi, gimme a break will ya? I need to grab something warm."_

_Tai wore a huge smile on his face as he grabbed his coat and scarf. Mimi smiled back at him as he walked to the front door. As he put on his coat, fast flashbacks of their first date, the day he proposed, and their honeymoon all rushed back to Tai. He and Mimi had celebrated their year anniversary the week before and they were heading out to go to Davis' ramen shop to see the old gang for the first time in a while. At the door, Tai wrestled with his scarf and tried to put it on to no effect._

"_Gosh, Tai," Mimi said with a laugh, "you are still absolutely terrible at putting on a scarf."_

"_Well, I'm glad I have you there right beside me to remind me how."_

"_Well, you better learn quick, dear."_

"_Perhaps I don't want to learn…that way I'll always have you with me to fix it."_

_Mimi finished fixing the scarf and looked up to Tai. She stared at his defined face and his new haircut. He had decided that it was time to finally cut his hair shorter so that it looked a lot more refined and suave. Mimi slid her hands down from the scarf to his waist and clutched on tightly._

"_Tai…I'll never leave your side," Mimi said softly. Tai wrapped his arms around Mimi and pulled her in closer to him. He dipped a little lower so he could see Mimi's rustic, brown eyes. Mimi had changed considerably from high school; she traded pink hair for a more natural bronze yet she kept her same slim figure. She was wearing dark, abyss-blue jeans that matched Tai's and had on a heavy fur coat for the winter. Tai smiled and fell instantly in love again with Mimi while emotional fireworks lit up his heart._

_Looking at her straight he said, "and I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_Clutching even tighter, Mimi rose off her heels and kissed Tai passionately. As he kissed her, Tai's memory of their first played in his mind. The color of this vision was pastel and warm, almost a watercolor feel to it. The memory played back smooth and soft as if brushes were painting it right on the spot. It was an autumn afternoon and the sun was slowly setting on the bridge that situated itself right next to Tai's apartment. Mimi ran in front of Tai and stood on the bridge and replayed a scene from _Titanic_. Tai caught up to her and mimicked her movements. Mimi ended up losing her balance and the two fell on the ground with Tai breaking the fall for her. The two laughed at the funny incident as they got up and brushed off the small bits of gravel from the sidewalk. Tai reached over to Mimi's jacket and adjusted it so that it looked even. Right as he finished, Mimi grabbed his arms softly and pulled him closer. He couldn't help but feel elated sharing his first sunset kiss._

_After Mimi and Tai's little moment at the front door Mimi looked down at her watch._

"_Shit! Tai we're gonna be late!" Mimi exclaimed as she laughed playfully. Hand in hand, the happy couple ran out the front door into the winter night._

* * *

Sora finished making coffee and brought it over to the dinner table where Tai was sat in a seemingly lifeless fashion. She couldn't help but feel terrible that she said all the things she did. Still, Tai hadn't muttered a word since she helped him up off the ground and onto the dinner table. Once he situated himself at the head of the table, he remained motionless and just stared at the green table placement.

Sora placed the coffee in front of Tai and sat and waited for him to speak. During that time, she put her on life into perspective and looked at the marriage she shared with Matt. She remembered blissfully the day she got married and wore a weak smile on her face as she looked upon Tai's sad expression.

_Oh Tai…I feel so sorry for you_. Sora thought in her mind.

"Right after the reunion…we came back to the apartment." Tai had finally snapped out of his mood and was looking straight at Sora. He raised his arms off from his lap and clutched the steaming ceramic cup of coffee. He took a sip and grimaced a little from the heat. Tai always had a cat tongue for hot beverages. Composing himself, he then continued.

"We walked through the door and started to get ready for the night. Mimi took off her coat and went to the fridge. She opened it and noticed that there were no more water bottles. Of all the things she felt was the most important to have in a fridge was always a water bottle.

"She then stopped and looked at me and asked, 'dear, where do we keep the water?' I was a tad confused because Mimi never asked where the water was; it was always tucked in the corner next to the TV in the living room. I figured she must have been tired from the night and just had a lapse of memory and I told her where it was.

"'Oh, haha. I'm so tired, dear,' she told me playfully. She smiled wide; that same smile she wears that reassures me that everything is alright." Tai paused and tensed up a little more.

"Tai, I'm right here," Sora said to make him feel a little more comfortable.

Tai took a big breath and another sip of coffee and said, "then two years later she forgets where the house keys are and other small things like that. It got worse and worse over the years and finally we thought it might be a good idea to see a doctor about eight years ago. She took all the tests and was diagnosed with Stage 2 Early Onset Alzheimer's Disease. The next night after the doctor's visit was spent fighting through tears…but I promised her that I would _never_ leave her side…even if it meant being with her and not you guys. I will always be faithful to her no matter what the circumstances are"

Sora put her hands to her mouth and started to cry. She felt even worse about the situation. She wondered if Tai had found out about his best friend Matt and how she helped him break Mimi's heart.

* * *

"_What are you talking about Matt? This can't be true"_

"_Mimi, I'm sorry I love you too."_

"_Shut up Matt…you're nothing but a fucking loser!"_

"_No, I didn't want this to happen! What do you think this past year has meant to us."_

"_Obviously nothing! You've been with her for the past four months don't lie! I saw the letter she wrote to you asking to go away to Hawaii for the summer…what were you planning on doing there?"_

"_You don't understand, Mimi! It's not hat you think!"_

"_Of course I do. She told me yesterday that I better watch my own back and that I needed to ask you what's up. Who would've thought? Matt, you're the worst human being ever."_

"_Look…honestly, I love Sora too…I want to have both of you, but I know I can't."_

"_Then why don't you pick me instead? We found each other first."_

"_I'm sorry…we just…can't be together"_

"_Matt, don't leave! Don't turn away from me without telling me!"_

"_I'm sorry…just…"_


	3. Falling

Author Note: It's been a while since the last update, but the new chapter is up! Please comment, rate, review. I appreciate all the views and support this has gotten

* * *

**-Falling**

"_Yo Tai!"_

"_Hey Matt, what's up bro?"_

"_So I hear someone's got the hots for Sora eh?"_

"_She's pretty special man."_

"_I say go for it"_

"_You think?"_

"_Absolutely! I'll be your wingman. I hear she's going to some club tonight with Mimi."_

"_You just want to hang out with Mimi ya dog! Yeah man, that would be awesome."_

"_Yeah dude! You and me against the world eh pal?"_

"_You bet! Ha! Now let's go impress some ladies"_

* * *

Tai sat slumped in his chair looking pitifully at Sora crying. He reached out his hand to comfort her, but he quickly retreated his arm back to his coffee cup. He looked down at the cup and watched the steam rise slowly out of the cup and lick his face with its wisp. No words came to Tai; he just sat until Sora managed to compose herself after a short few moments. Managing to muster up some energy to speak, Tai looked toward Sora.

"It's okay Sora," Tai weakly reassured her, "there really isn't much we can do."

"Then why the fuck are you not with her?" Sora's eyes burned with rage. "Your fucking wife, my friend, is in the hospital! You rather drink yourself silly than be with the woman you promised to _never_ leave! Yeah I know you've been drinking. Look at you; you're a mess! And I can smell the beer on you still. Disgusting"

"You don't know…" Tai started to whimper and argue with Sora. "It's more complicated than that."

"Well what the fuck could offer any explanation for your shitty actions toward Mimi?"

"I'm just…tired…"

"Tired?!" Sora quickly interrupted Tai. "You're tired of fighting for her? What a weak fuck. You never had guts"

"I'm tired of dealing with the pain!" Tai yelled. Sora rolled her hand into a fist; she was angered at Tai taking such a confrontational tone with her.

"Tai, you're such a fucking loser. The person you were while we were in the Digital World is not the person I see before me. Since when did you give up on the ones you love? Answer me!"

Tai's eyes watered. He slammed his hand down on top of the coffee cup and it shattered into tiny white fragments that danced along the table's surface. Blood started to drip from his hand. Tai, unaware of the pain, yelled at Sora.

"Mimi's only got a week left! And I'm tired of fighting a battle I'm losing! I've never…lost a battle. In the Digital World, when we came back and saved our home, and when we went back to save the Digital World I won every battle and tackled every obstacle that came my way. But I've been fighting this battle for so long. You don't know the pain of what it is like to realize you can't win even after all the heart and soul you have put into something. I can't deal with it."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened. A young man in skinny jeans and a loose v-neck stood in the entrance. His long wavy hair rolled backwards into slight upward curls. He clutched a large guitar case and the light from the outside poured in through the doorway. Tai squinted at the man while Sora ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Is everything alright here Sora?" the man asked. "I heard yelling."

"No, everything is fine, Matt. I was just catching up with Tai here. I think he's rested enough now. I think he can go home. And we need to talk afterwards too."

"Oh Tai should stay!" Matt said back and smiled; he was completely oblivious of the argument that had occurred. "I haven't seen Tai in years. I think it would be nice to catch up wouldn't you say?" Matt looked at Tai and gave him a wide smile; this was the same smile that Tai and Matt gave to each other all the time.

"Actually, I was telling Sora I best be going now." Tai walked over to the open door. "I'll see you around."

Tai turned around to leave but Matt rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulder. Matt looked visibly concerned, but tried to mask this with a smile. Matt flashed his palm to Tai to show to him to wait. Matt ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled a number carefully on the napkin to not tear it.

"Take this Tai. That's my number" Matt handed Tai the napkin with the contact information. "Give me a call. Let's catch up. It's been twelve years man."

"Thanks," Tai said weekly. Saying nothing else he exited and walked toward the elevator to take him downstairs. Tai never looked back as he went down to the lobby of the apartment building. Out in front he sat on a wall that was next to a bike rack waiting for the next bus. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finally looked calm after smelling fresh air for the first time. He then looked around and stood up; skipping the bus, Tai started on his walk home.

* * *

"_You see man, right there. That's Mimi."_

"_The blonde one?"_

"_Yeah you knew that girl was into changing her hair color and stuff."_

"_Well man, cheers. Lets hope this goes well."_

"_Let's go get them Tai."_


End file.
